Firmamento
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: "Achei que você gostaria da ideia de transar na frente de toda a sua família."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Aviso:** Sexo entre homens.

* * *

**.**

**Firmamento**

**.**

O mapa do maroto trouxe uma desvantagem imprevista: não podem mais se esconderem uns dos outros. Mais cedo ou mais tarde cada um perdeu um pouco da sua privacidade, então não é realmente uma surpresa quando Remus aparece na Torre de Astronomia.

O lobisomem se detém nas sombras, encarando as costas de Sirius como se esperasse por uma permissão para se aproximar. Leva alguns segundos, o máximo que a paciência de Sirius permite que ele torture alguém com indiferença, até que o outro suspire vencido.

- Bem vindo, Moony.

- Você esqueceu o mapa. – esclarece desnecessariamente.

- Eu sei.

- E isso. – Remus acrescenta.

Senta-se ao lado de Sirius e lhe oferece uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Sirius lança um olhar surpreso para ele, mas não hesita em pegar a garrafa.

- De onde isso saiu?

- Reserva especial do Prongs. James disse que estava guardando para quando Peter perdesse a virgindade, mas achamos que até lá a bebida já vai ter evaporado.

- Não vamos correr esse risco. – Sirius diz e abre a garrafa com os dentes, tomando um longo gole em seguida.

Remus lança um olhar de soslaio para o torso dele e para a mancha de sangue no lugar onde o feitiço de Régulus acertou horas mais cedo. Pressente que da próxima vez que os dois se enfrentarem estarão fora das paredes de Hogwarts e Régulus terá a marca negra no braço. Sirius deve sentir a mesma coisa porque continua bebendo mesmo quando o ardor da bebida transforma suas feições numa careta. Quando Remus finalmente recebe a garrafa de volta um bom terço da bebida se foi.

Remus bebe também. O líquido faz jus ao nome e o lobisomem sente seu sangue esquentar, mas não é nada comparado ao calor da pele de Sirius quando ele se aconchega junto ao seu corpo.

A noite está limpa e não é difícil encontrar a constelação de Canis Major e a estrela Sirius no céu. A estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Combina perfeitamente com Sirius, mas Remus não pode deixar de apreciar a ironia do fato de ser Régulus o coração do leão. O grunhido de repulsa que escapa da garganta de Sirius obviamente demonstra que ele sabe para onde Remus está olhando.

- Uma merda, não é? – ele diz estendendo o braço num gesto que pretende abarcar todo o firmamento. – Régulus, Bellatrix, Órion, a lua. Estaríamos bem melhor sem toda essa porra.

Remus passa o braço pelas costas de Sirius e aconchega a mão junto a cintura dele num aperto confortador.

- Não sei. Achei que você gostaria da ideia de transar na frente de toda a sua família. – Remus fala em um tom malicioso e pode ver o brilho de excitação que passa pelos olhos de Sirius perante a provocação.

O animago dá o primeiro sorriso do dia, mas não é um sorriso muito longo porque logo Remus cobre os lábios dele com os seus. Quando as línguas se encontram há gosto de bebida, mas se Remus precisasse enumerar diria que a saliva de Sirius é a coisa mais inebriante que já provou na vida.

Geme contra a boca de dele e percorre o seu cabelo com a mão livre, enredando os dedos nos fios até encontrar a nuca. Sente o arrepio que desce pelas costas de Sirius espinha abaixo quando acaricia a parte de trás do seu pescoço e logo os toques suaves tornam-se uma necessidade. Beijam-se como se tentassem devorar um ao outro. Sirius morde seus lábios em algum ponto.

Quando se separam estão tão inebriados que é difícil respirar. Remus sente um fio de saliva escorrer por seu queixo e o seca com o dorso da mão enquanto Sirius passa a língua sobre os lábios com uma expressão voraz. Há uma lentidão deliberada na forma como ele toca suas roupas, escorregando as mãos por dentro da camisa e percorrendo seu peito enquanto puxa o tecido para cima. Remus suspira quando os dedos de Sirius resvalam em seus mamilos, ergue os braços e termina de tirar o uniforme sozinho. Sirius faz menção de reclamar, mas qualquer queixa se perde quando Remus alcança o seu pescoço com a boca, com lambidas, chupões e dentes. Há certa ferocidade no ato, como se as sombras do lobo resvalassem na superfície. Certamente vai haver marcas, mas não importa de verdade.

E então são as mãos de Remus dentro das roupas de Sirius. O lobisomem percorre as costas do outro vértebra por vértebra, até perceber algo úmido. Quando retira a mão seus dedos estão sujos de sangue. Afasta-se e Sirius deixa escapar um lamurio exasperado ao qual Remus não dá atenção. O contraste entre a sua pele branca e o líquido vermelho parece mortalmente triste.

- Deixe-me tentar um feitiço curativo. – pede, embora não tenha muitas esperanças.

- Não. Quero que sare naturalmente, afinal não é justo que apenas você tenha cicatrizes atraentes. – Remus sabe que ele também quer se lembrar de Régulus, quer uma prova de que estão definitivamente em lados opostos do jogo, e que não restou mais nada que possa chamar de família.

Remus poderia achar argumentos contra isso, mas Sirius não dá tempo para que ele proteste ou insista, curva-se sobre o seu peito e alcança o mamilo direito com os lábios. Remus sente todo o seu corpo vibrar. Os dedos de Sirius cravam-se em suas costelas e o encaixe é perfeito. O animago lambe a pele rosada do mamilo, dá voltas com a língua e finalmente suga. O gemido que escapa da sua garganta é tão indecente quanto se Sirius estivesse chupando sua masculinidade.

Seu membro está dolorosamente apertado dentro das calças quando Sirius pousa a mão sobre o seu peito e empurra suavemente, afastando-o para que possam se despir. Observa enquanto Sirius se livra das roupas e seus olhos seguem para o machucado na lateral das suas costas: uma mancha de sangue semicoagulado, negra como o sobrenome dele. Não tem consciência de que expressão está fazendo até que o animago toca seu rosto em um carinho suave, deslizando a palma da mão sobre sua face.

- Não está doendo.

É um pouco absurdo que seja Sirius a consolá-lo quanto a isso, mas em algum ponto a dor de um passou a ser a do outro também, então não parece errado.

- Talvez algum dia vocês dois... – começa a falar, embora não saiba realmente o que dizer, e esse não seja o momento, e Sirius não queira ouvir.

- Não importa. – ele interrompe. – Nem Régulus, nem todas essas estrelas importam. Peter, James e você são toda a família de que eu preciso.

Sirius o beija, nos lábios, pescoço e linha da mandíbula. Remus corresponde, abraça o outro até que suas pernas se entrelaçam e as ereções se tocam, tão suavemente que é desesperador. Suspira quando o animago encontra o lóbulo da sua orelha e morde, depois sussurra:

- Eu amo você.

Seu corpo se arqueia e derrete-se um pouco.

- Sirius. – murmura, e também soa como uma confissão.

Envolve os ombros de Sirius com os braços e o puxa, guiando-o suavemente para baixo, mas Sirius não o segue. Em vez disso o outro gira, e então é o Remus sendo conduzido para o chão. Termina sobre o corpo de Sirius e o animago abre ligeiramente as pernas para acomodá-lo entre elas.

- Faça. – ele diz, e teria soado mais confiante se não fosse o rubor que cobre seu rosto. Remus também cora, tanto de vergonha como de excitação. Já haviam tomado essas posições antes, mas a completa entrega de Sirius é algo novo. – Quero gozar olhando as constelações sobre os seus ombros.

Remus assente. Beija o outro sobre as bochechas e então na fronte, e vê a própria ternura refletida nos olhos de Sirius.

Ergue-se e alcança a varinha junto às vestes jogadas de lado. Sirius coloca-se sobre os cotovelos e parece pronto para reclamar quando Remus pega a garrafa de uísque de fogo, esquecida ao alcance das mãos, e a toca com a ponta da varinha. Em resposta o resto de bebida se torna estranhamente mais espesso. Quando o lobisomem verte o conteúdo sobre os dedos ele tem a consistência de um óleo e um cheiro levemente adocicado.

- Você tem que me ensinar esse feitiço. – Sirius pede com a mesma expressão de admiração normalmente destinada aos planos de James para causar o caos.

Remus sorri maliciosamente.

- Achei que você iria considerar isso um desperdício de uísque de fogo.

- Pelo contrário, não posso imaginar uso mais nobre para a bebida... – ele diz, mas suas palavras se rompem em um gemido quando Remus finalmente toca seu pênis.

Remus envolve os dedos sobre a ereção do outro, bombeando lentamente. Sirius lança a cabeça para trás e geme – Moony – e pouca coisa no mundo soa melhor do que isso. Desce até os testículos, contornando-os suavemente, e então alcança a sua entrada. Desliza um dedo, e então outro. Sirius se retorce contra sua mão quando move o digito, dilatando-o. O animago passa os braços por suas costas e afoga um gemido contra seu pescoço. A respiração de Sirius sobre a sua pele provoca arrepios que quase o fazem terminar.

Remus beija o rosto dele onde pode alcançar, bochecha, queixo, canto da boca, e então desce, resvalando os lábios por seu pescoço até alcançar os mamilos, que lambe e suga enquanto toca o seu interior. Sirius se contorce sob o seu corpo e suspira como se lhe doesse, porque é demais e ao mesmo tempo não é o bastante.

O lobisomem roça seu membro contra a maciez da perna de Sirius, molhando a pele dele com líquido pré-seminal. Sirius não está acostumado com aquilo e a preparação provavelmente não é suficiente para evitar a dor, mas tampouco se acha capaz de durar muito mais. Sirius deve sentir o mesmo porque abre mais as pernas e se impulsiona contra o seu corpo.

Os olhos dele brilham de excitação, as pupilas tão dilatadas que o cinza torna-se quase negro. Remus o beija suavemente sobre os lábios e então retira os dedos, substituindo-os quase que imediatamente pela sua masculinidade pulsante. Sirius abafa um grito de dor mordendo seu ombro e parece justo que ambos compartilhem um pouco daquela agonia. Sente como o corpo dele se convulsiona, protestando contra a invasão, mas não há nenhuma queixa. Remus hesita mesmo assim, mas no instante seguinte as pernas de Sirius abraçam sua cintura, o acercando mais. Remus não tem certeza de qual dos dois é o gemido estrangulado que rasga o ar.

O corpo de Sirius o envolve, quente e estreito. Remus procura os lábios do outro e beijam-se vagarosamente. Arremete contra ele lentamente, uma e outra vez, e então forte, duro e rápido. O animago gane, meio de dor e meio de prazer. Remus sente seus testículos sobre as nádegas de Sirius e, ohh, poderia gozar somente com essa sensação.

Sirius está impossivelmente duro, seu membro pressionado entre os seus estômagos. Remus passa o braço por suas costas em busca de um ângulo melhor e Sirius se arqueia ligeiramente. Desliza a mão pelas nádegas dele e puxa sua perna para cima, investindo mais forte e intenso.

- Remus. Moony! – são as únicas palavras inelegíveis de uma torrente e o lobisomem sabe que qualquer rastro de dor foi abafado pela sensação do seu pênis contra a próstata do outro.

Um ganido escorre pela garganta de Sirius quando o prazer explode. Remus sente as gotas de sêmen quente sobre sua pele e é quase como se o fluido queimasse. Sirius tem a respiração pesada, os lábios entreabertos e a face corada de prazer. Remus o encara e ele parece tão bonito e tão masculino, mesmo entregue daquela forma. Funde-se ainda mais profundamente contra o corpo dele e duas estocadas depois seu gozo estala, preenchendo o outro. Derrama-se, seus olhos fixos nos olhos de Sirius, ambos nublados de ternura e desejo.

Os braços de Sirius apertam-se sobre suas costas, prolongando a sensação de enlevo. Remus deixa seu corpo cair sobre o dele e o outro o ampara. Sirius acaricia seu cabelo, contorna seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e por fim o beija, tão leve que é apenas um toque de lábios. O lobisomem sai de dentro dele e gira para o lado. Aconchegam-se junto um do outro e Remus acaba recostado sobre o peito de Sirius, ouvindo as suaves batidas do seu coração.

Quando o mundo volta a entrar em foco Remus pode ver as estrelas brilhando acima dos dois, encarando-os duramente.

- Acha que estão com raiva?

Sente o peito de Sirius vibrar com o eco de uma risada.

- Estão com inveja, Moony. – Sirius diz e parece em paz, e isso é o melhor que Remus pode desejar.

* * *

_**N/A:** Céus, essa deu um bocado de trabalho. Não estou acostumada a escrever essas situações, uhm, _quentes_, mas acho que toda autora que se preze deve ter uma história desse tipo que se passa na Torre de Astronomia. Espero melhorar para as próximas vezes. Além do mais, me morria de vontade de colocar o Remus_ por cima_! Caso você ache isso muito estranho, perdoe-me, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que os fandoms estariam melhores com menos papéis tão estabelecidos._

_Obrigada por ler e comentar!_


End file.
